This application is for a Clinical Research Skills Development Core based in the Cardiac Registry at Children's Hospital, Boston. Since its inception in 1965, the Registry has a strong record of training individuals who have been successful in academic careers in pediatric congenital heart disease. For instance, several of the senior investigators of this program have had a chance to rotate in the Cardiac Registry, or have been Cardiac Registry fellows. The broad objective of this Core is to provide an environment that supports career development of the investigators. The key features of the Core include an emphasis on human cardiac anatomy and congenital heart disease, an emphasis on integrative pathophysiologic approaches, and strong interactions with components of the SCCOR. It is based on the premise that a detailed understanding of the pathology of human congenital heart disease would provide an important foundation for subsequent clinical or investigative work. The faculty consists of the staff of the Cardiac Registry, who provide expertise in classic cardiac pathology, as well as SCCOR investigators using modern molecular and cell biologic approaches to study congenital heart disease. The structure of the training program is designed to provide trainees with access to the Cardiac Registry and its considerable resources. Trainees will participate in cardiac autopsies, consultation cases, and make extensive use of the teaching specimens in the congenital heart collection, utilize the video program series on the pathology of congenital heart disease, and participate in lectures and conferences led by the faculty of the Registry. The training experience is further enhanced by attendance in clinical and research conferences, journal clubs and formal seminars in the Departments of Pathology, Cardiology, and Surgery, as well as in the Harvard Medical School campus. Trainees are to be selected from all members of this SCCOR program, as well as similar clinical programs nationwide, with an emphasis on identifying and recruiting under-represented minorities. This Core should provide basic information about human congenital heart disease that enhances the experience of the young investigators.